


ガラクタの王様

by aosakitarou



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: 因為你從不珍愛任何東西 所以你只能成為廢墟的國王殿下*羅西沒死加入了革命軍的（偽）原作向故事*維唐雙箭頭，多弗對弟弟有蜜汁感情*LOF發過，後來號被封了文也沒了，今年又在重溫OP就發一下吧
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo/Vergo, 唐柯 - Relationship, 维唐
Kudos: 6





	ガラクタの王様

极北的非世界政府加盟国，是个海军都鞭长莫及的自治半岛，这里地广人稀，民风淳朴，连那几个地头蛇都是大家知根知底的邻里熟人。乏善可陈的小镇中，流传着曾有天龙人下凡的谣言，上了点年纪的人都知道，十几年前的一天，在静谧的内陆海边突然冒出一栋前所未有的气派房子。动工的声音都没有发出，工人的踪迹也无处可循——这件事随着酒馆的交杯和落地的烟灰愈传愈神秘，直到圣地玛丽乔亚的居民和他们踏上同一块地砖，出现在同一个街头，呼吸同一处空气。  
平凡无奇的小镇里第一次出现了稀有的留鸟，这不是什么好兆头，天阴沉沉的，引起轻微地震。他们并非善类，换句话说是入侵物种，害虫。接下来便是一场大获全胜的围剿除害行动，蟑螂是放在火里烧才会绝迹。现在留下给人嚼牙根的也只剩下静谧的河岸边倒塌的墙垣和干枯的土地了。  
这是故事的开头。  
一睁开眼，如同海浪般无边无尽的垃圾袒露在日光之下。将手掌竖立在头两侧，不去看肮脏的海，浓雾遮盖的天空像发了霉。悉悉索索，三五成群的海蟑螂盲目地奔走着，从圆弧形的铁栅栏间蹿到一块倾斜的水泥板上。  
飒。是风的声音。三只海蟑螂停止了动作，身体左右分成两半，落到了不见天日的缝隙间。水泥板上残留下三条平行的刻印。  
那座昨日的宫殿，也布满了刻痕，最后残存的砖块和玻璃都化作灰为止，多弗朗明哥仍不满意。  
“多弗，真的不回到那边？嗯？要住在这里吗？”  
“在这里不会有好事者来打扰。”  
没有几个人住在垃圾处理场正中间。人们各自有回去的家。曾经居住过的地方是危机四伏的树林，寒风刺骨的街头，臭气熏天的垃圾堆，他仍旧选择了过去有家人陪伴的地方作为居所。只不过这次，他的家人也是他选择的。  
“毕竟我也不是恶魔……就在这里低调地生活吧。”  
随口说着，他忍不住冷笑起来。这是一副奇异的光景，三名形状各异的少年和戴着墨镜的男孩庄严地站在倒塌的屋棚前，微微仰望着站在房顶上的小小男孩。  
我们一直在等待着你，多弗。高大的少年对他说过。等待着像你，有成为王的素质的孩子出现。这是一个预言。在海上的王者留下大秘宝撒手人寰后，与他无关的世界里流传的，新王者的预言。  
我对这种事，没有兴趣。他坦白道，无论是海贼藏起来的钱也好，称霸四海统治贱民也好……  
圆润的青年咧着嘴笑：无论你说什么，我们都会选择肯定。  
他们启誓忠诚，甘愿成为男孩的堡垒，照顾他如同家人。在这个只有废弃物的地方建立房屋，从倒塌的棚屋下立起石墙。他们都孑然一身，就连那个与多弗年纪相仿的孩子也不知道父母为何物。多弗自然将目光集中在他身上。

“维尔戈是我们在公厕隔间里捡到的。”托雷波尔黏糊糊的手指拿起一块披萨，那拉长的芝士就像他身体的延长物，“喂，谁又把芝士粉用光了？是不是你？嗯？是不是？”  
“……”  
芝士粉明明黏在维尔戈的脸颊上。得知他这个毛病不是恶魔果实的力量后，多弗惊讶。在迪亚曼蒂把手边的肉桂粉塞给邻座时，人高马大却话不多的琵卡接过了话头。  
“听说那时候他已经五岁了，却瘦小得站不住……”  
“噗阿～～～”一股黏液喷到了桌上，半截洒满浅棕色粉末的披萨也掉到了桌上，“好难吃！你这混蛋！”  
欣赏着餐桌上的闹剧，前不久失去了所有血亲的男孩无邪地笑了。单纯有这样热闹的餐桌就很不容易了。  
“喂！不要浪费阿！剩下的也不能留到下一顿了。”  
“让我吃肉桂还不如让我去死！虽然我也不会去死呸嘿嘿嘿……”  
“多弗可是会生气的喔！”  
从刚才开始一言不发地把桌上的披萨塞进嘴巴的维尔戈忽然伸出手，把布满肉桂粉的披萨一同吃进口中。也不知道他是有意为之还是吃得入迷，但面对那调味失败的披萨，维尔戈也露出了鬼脸。  
“喂喂，还有那么多呢，丢掉一点也无所谓。”  
虽然不想插手这场闹剧，看到维尔戈的表情，多弗脱口而出。然而吃进肚的东西又吐不出来，在维尔戈健忘的玩笑话中，这件事就算过去了。

“下次别再那么吃了。”  
饭后，多弗在二层的露天阳台发现了落单的男孩。夜幕降临，垃圾场的电力供应早就切断，四下一片漆黑，只有海平面散发出朦胧的光芒，那里是与天上的海相接的地方。  
“我知道了。对不起，多弗。”  
维尔戈乖乖地将两手交叉背在身后，用小男孩特有的雌雄莫辨的声音说道。这件事没什么值得道歉的，多弗盯着海平面挥挥手，表示自己不在意。从刚才开始，那一点光芒也在逐渐消失。太阳沿着赤道爬向红色大陆另一端。  
“不过，我不管吃什么都不会坏肚子的。只是这样，你会很没面子吧……”  
突破海军总部的严查，踏上屹立在峭壁上的圣城时，手里的头颅已经发臭了。没面子？还有什么比这发生的一切更令人无地自容？当然，现在也没有地方容得下他了。  
“不要这么说。”多弗心不在焉地组织起安慰的话，“你已经不用再挨饿。我只是想让你明白这一点。”  
他用余光瞥见维尔戈点了点头，脸颊上的芝士粉抖出来了一些，落在他的格子衬衫上。或许有些失礼，但他还是伸出了手，向这个冒失又健忘的孩子。反正不能让他一辈子都戴着一瓶调味料过活吧。  
几根肉眼无法捕捉的细丝缠上玻璃瓶，只听嗖的一声。维尔戈身子微微一颤，半张着嘴看向多弗手中的小瓶。  
“为什么这里有调味料？”  
“……呵呵呵。”他久违地轻笑起来，终于转身看向对方，“抖抖你衬衫上的粉末，维尔戈。”  
太阳的从海上彻底消失，地下隐约响起了巨大齿轮转动的声音。紧靠着垃圾堆的黑心工厂里，劳工发动了机床，拉动了电闸，垃圾场的电力全部流到他们的制作场去了。一部分民宅和垃圾场上的小楼只能点起蜡烛，他早就想摘除这一麻烦了。工厂主不过是个有点皇族背景的官二代，手无缚鸡之力，制造些赝品珠宝，也只有骗良家妇女的能耐。  
“我有一件一直好奇的事情要问你。”他以轻松的语调随口问道，“你在晚上也戴着墨镜吗？”  
维尔戈没有立刻回答。他还以为这背后有什么显而易见的理由，却没料到对方沉默了片刻才开口道。  
“这不是墨镜。”  
“……喔？”  
“我的眼睛天生就有疾病，远处的东西看不清楚，好像在起雾的镜子上。”他说着，不自在地扭过脸去，“这是托雷波尔先生给我的……”  
多弗还未见过先天残疾的人，他也说不上这是否算一种身体缺陷。在玛丽乔亚，所有诞生的婴儿都是健康而完美的，就连多余的胎记都不会有。听说世界顶尖的科学家研发的技术可以排除血统因子中的杂质，但天龙人的血液中只流淌着高贵与纯洁，那样的科技是给贱民使用的。可现在质疑一切的他认为，也许因果恰好相反。  
面对眼前局促不安的男孩，他凑近对方的脸，充满好奇。  
“摘下来给我看看，你的眼睛。”  
一阵海风掀起大海和垃圾场的腥臭味，吹过他们身侧。维尔戈动了动手指，却没有摘下眼镜。  
“天已经黑了，什么都看不清的。”  
“我想看。”  
多弗不由分说地重申。  
“……不是什么有趣的东西。”  
自暴自弃似的，他一瞬低下头，再抬起眼睛看多弗时，是没有任何遮挡的，只有温和的夜色覆盖在他黑色的眼睛上。  
“你能看清我吗？”  
“看得清。”他立刻回答道，紧紧抿着嘴，挂着眼镜的衣领上还沾着一点粉末，不易察觉。多弗冲着那里吹了一口气，流动的空气弄得维尔戈锁骨边发痒，他全神贯注地盯着眼前的人，可也只能看到黑暗中扭曲的色块。尽管分不清瞳仁和眼白，寂静中自己的心跳反映出那确实存在的眼神令自己感到十分不安。维尔戈第一次领悟到感官的欺骗性：他们中间有什么确实存在着，只不过这双眼睛看不到。  
“真的吗？”多弗的声音令人捉摸不透，“别动，我还没看够呢。”  
他现在看清了，金色的短发，淡色的眉毛，还有镜片下多弗的眼睛。隐约能看见那里倒映着自己的眼睛，自己的脸，还有那些伤痕，标志着无药可救的过去。  
“好像起雾了一样的眼睛。”  
不知道这其中有什么令多弗那么入迷，小声地喃喃着如同诗词般的短句，又或者，他只是单纯不喜欢亲近的人对他有任何隐瞒。这种多疑的性格在儿时显得更明显，在他还分不清好奇之间的区别时，再加上那份狂热的好奇心和与能力相称的控制欲，维尔戈不由得屏住呼吸。就像被霸王色霸气夺去了神志。  
回过神来，年幼的国王大人早就为他重新戴上了眼镜，脸上挂着洋洋得意的笑容。  
“今晚我们就去大干一场，让那该死的工厂再也不敢碰电闸一下。唐吉柯德的姓氏将令他们闻风丧胆，尽管是在这么一个边陲小镇……作为第一步，也不算太差吧。”

对未来可能会成为敌人的人，要先发制人，彻底掌握对方的过去和性格。揭开维尔戈的旧伤疤不是多弗的本意，当然他也好好安慰了对方：“不会有人再看不起你”“我会为你平反”“我们都是你的家人”种种。他真心诚意，但其中也仍有保留。  
多弗从不以裸眼示人，他的真身和黑暗的过去成为少数人的秘密，即使家人也无权过问，后期加入的成员更是一无所知。在普通人眼中，唐吉柯德家族是穷凶恶极的赏金犯和反社会分子组成的暴力集团，然而，这个家族的诞生对于黑暗中孑然一身、崇拜力量的迷途少年来讲，则是恶人的救世主。  
他的神秘感为他增加了威力，而他令人发指的能力仿佛为他的强欲和奸诈量身而做。  
孤高的王，所有人都这么认为，没有人能出其之右，没有人能平起平坐。直到家族成立的十四年后，那时候海贼王罗杰已被斩首示众，乘着大航海时代的巨浪，唐吉柯德家族也成为北海臭名昭著的那几个名字之一。这么说还是不太准确，用一个大头针似的东西噗地一下扎下去，就是罗西南迪的出现。

哒。  
西洋棋子水晶制的圆底落在木棋盘上，马谦卑的脖颈在多弗的手腕上折射出点点光斑。他将战败的骑士放到晶莹剔透的高脚杯旁边，和其它几个小兵一起；另一只手扶着下巴对眼前人笑道。  
“稍微技术变好了嘛，维尔戈……比我预计的还要晚了三手。海军里没有人会下得比你还好吧？”  
“那都是一帮野蛮人，不过我也有一阵子没玩过了。”  
青春期后变得高大魁梧的维尔戈穿着整洁的黑色细纹衬衫，他的军服和徽章回来都不能戴，只能借多弗的衣服一用。袖口和领口透露出一丝不苟，或许军队的纪律无形中约束着他。他移动了棋盘上的前线，引得多弗一声低吟。  
“你开了这瓶酒。”维尔戈注意到，用食指关节敲了敲玻璃酒瓶，“有什么好事发生吧？”  
“阿，对了，这也是一件我必须要告诉你的事情……”多弗装做方才发觉的样子，脸上却一成不变地笑起来。他的身体微微前倾，十指交叉抬到颔前。  
“十几年来，不管是你们还是我，都以为下界再没有姓唐吉柯德的人了。也难怪，当时和我一起逃出小镇的，除了我的双亲，还有小我三岁的弟弟。”他顿了顿，话语在空气中发酵，“又冒失又弱小，还不懂何为善恶……”  
一瞬间，他的思绪似乎落到了十四年前，神情恍惚。  
“我曾以为再也不会见到他了。他是我在这世上唯一的血亲，罗西南迪。”  
“……那真是太好了，多弗。”  
维尔戈沉默片刻，迅速举起手边的酒杯，与多弗手中的杯碰撞出清脆的声音。他隐藏目光，语气中没有透露出一丝那在他内心底层一闪而过的不愉快。或许由于他对血的羁绊不抱有分毫信任，温馨的回忆也好，仰慕的存在也好，那空荡荡的冰冷房间里挤满了哭声。维尔戈已经断绝了过去。他所有的一切，现在和未来，都是多弗朗明哥的。  
如果是他信任的对象，那么就是真理。  
“你马上可以见到他。我给他了你之前的座位，柯拉松。他作为家族的一员正在外面帮我办事哩。”  
两人面前的棋局早已不重要了。再多下几手，维尔戈就会失去他的另一主力。多弗端着高脚杯，走到窗边，窗台上的餐碟里放着几片乳酪。从垃圾处理场仓库的二层看出去，目光所及之处没有一个人。时间还早，家族成员们更喜欢夜间活动。  
“一年后，你要转入G5，继续完成我们的计划。”  
他看着玻璃上自己和维尔戈的倒影，缓缓转动酒杯。  
“我想要找的那样东西……或许对军而言同样重要。只要有了那东西，世界就会被颠覆，众国将陷入无政府的荒蛮，天龙人也会对我摇尾乞怜吧！”  
“你真的心情很好呢，多弗。”  
“是。”他饮尽杯中酒，“因为我看到了未来。”

因为是多弗的亲弟弟，所以拳脚功夫相当好。  
因为遭遇了不幸留下心理创伤，所以不再开口。  
因为听说了唐吉柯德家族的大名，所以回到了家人身边。  
因为厌恶小孩，所以不断欺负家族收留的小鬼。  
关于柯拉松这个男人，谜题比他的哥哥还要多，于是家族成员们自然而然地使他成了一个假设堆积起来的人物。就连多弗问他问题，有些时候他都懒于回答（这件事除了他以外没有人敢），剩下的人说什么换来的都是沉默，和打火机点燃香烟的声音。  
“他是我珍爱的弟弟，没有人可以动他一根汗毛。”  
即便如此，多弗仍毫无根据地信任他，如同溺爱。在罗西南迪伤痕累累的健壮躯体里藏着难以捉摸的因果，就像手上穿着袜子，脚上戴着高帽的小丑般颠三倒四。人的情感是密林中潜伏的野兽，不会总是表露出来，但谁知道一听到什么乐曲就会翩翩起舞，一嗅到什么香气就会本性毕露。海贼维尔戈，作为一名潜入海军的内奸，凭着对同类的直觉怀疑过这件事背后有谁在牵线。然而，柯拉松并不是什么精明的伪装者。  
不如说正如多弗形容的那样，是个冒失又乱来的家伙。  
在毫无恶意地触犯诸多家族成员们对多弗表示崇拜的潜规则后，终于犯下不可饶恕的重罪……

“噼嚓”  
明明上一秒还在二层楼梯口的小窗边眺望晨景边喝咖啡，下一秒却忽然四肢扭向奇怪的角度倒在一层走廊，手指还勾着咖啡杯的弯把，虽然杯子已经没了。他正庆幸背后还有毛绒绒的外套缓冲，下一秒就听到了如同薄玻璃破碎般的声音。  
难道自己又打碎了多弗珍藏的葡萄酒？还是商人们讨好多弗送来的白色陶瓷器？就算亲兄弟也要明算帐，早就被其他干部这么警告过了，身体却不听使唤地不断添麻烦。罗西默默地咒骂起自己还不能熟练使用的见闻色霸气。  
为什么这种东西没法预测到自己什么时候会犯傻呢？明明在那个时候，自然而然地听到了保护自己的“声音”，在提着头的哥哥启程去圣地的那天……  
那时候的记忆像破碎的拼图，他隐约看到哥哥手里拉着一个很大的球，球像蜘蛛的卵一样缠满了丝线，深红发黑的小蜘蛛从里面喷涌而出。身边是坏掉的人偶咚地一声栽倒在地，人偶穿着游乐园里小丑的衣服，有红有白，却没有头。  
这番怪诞的景象在他幼小的心里被扭曲成另外一副画面。对了，在玛丽乔亚的时候不是经常有马戏团演出吗，每次小丑都会表演抛球的绝技，最后球全都砸到头上的蠢样总是令他哈哈大笑，一定是自己梦到了那样滑稽的表演。  
没有人来埋葬他们的父亲，那具无头尸体被太阳晒过之后开始腐臭。夕阳时分，村里的恶童跑来垃圾场闲逛时被吓了一大跳，他们不断喊着杀人了，飞快地跑向村庄。浑身是血的罗西追着他们跑到村庄边缘，心里终于开始恐惧，哭着跪求他们救救父亲和哥哥。可那些孩子看到他更害怕，绝不能让这样恐怖的人进到村子里，使尽全力冲他掷石子。几个大胆的孩子压制住他，用拳头不断打向他的头。  
这样下去会死。罗西隐约预感到了。如果自己死了，父母会难过吗？  
如果自己死了，哥哥会一个人吗？  
他的意识脱离模自然模糊的怀抱，仿佛离开孕育生命的地球，飘荡在无边无际的黑色太空之中。那是超越疼痛和失血，比什么都更恐怖的事情。 无论是发痛的呼吸还是攻击的时间，一瞬间都变慢了，在看似无解的绝境之中，一道明光使他懵懂无知的心甦醒了。  
伺机挣脱束缚，躲过那些袭来的拳头和石子，他拼上最后的余力向前奔跑。眼泪冲刷掉脸上的血和泥土，鼻涕流进嘴唇间。他明白的，不光是逃跑的方法，还有这世界上的自己已经没有任何地方可去了。就算一直跑到小岛的尽头，那里有的只是缓慢地、永恒地向远方离去的大海。  
“柯拉松……”半张脸藏在浓重阴影之下，吐出寒气的口中念出一个名字。  
如果没有遇到善良的战国先生，他不会再次遇到那天的杀人魔，由毫不知情的父母一手养大的怪物，年仅二十五却早已悬赏上亿的残暴海贼。偏偏是他。当自己在政府和税金的照料之下茁壮成长的时候，在思念那不知是否成功回到圣地的哥哥的夜晚，他心中最糟的答案成了真。多弗朗明哥在本性的道路上越走越远，和臭味相投的海上人渣甚至组成了“家族”，时代认可他的恶行的那天，罗西南迪才终于从一张悬赏中找到了亲人的线索。  
“你这毛手毛脚的恶习，不但治不好，还越来越厉害咯。”  
“……”  
多弗一手揉着太阳穴，一手捡起镜片破碎的墨镜。罗西默默仰起头，将视线从天花板转移到蹲在自己身边的哥哥身上。即使脱下墨镜，他完全不觉得现在的多弗和自己有什么相似，好吧，或许淡金色的眉毛挑起的弧度差不多，嘴唇和鼻梁第一眼看上去都很端正，下颚的形状和颧骨的高度相差无几——可这也无法平衡多弗眼中养育的狂气，只属于他的冷漠和狂喜。  
“没事的话就赶紧起来吧，过后叫人打扫一下。”  
不用说他也想起来走了。可他哥哥的话语就像由能力变出的细线拉扯他的神经，迫使他驻足。多弗微微低下头俯视着他，脸上浮现出危险的笑容，他伸开双臂仿佛开放怀抱，但那双染血的手终究没碰到罗西南迪的肩膀。也许看出了自己脸上的戒备，他的哥哥只是哧哧笑着，歪了歪头，开口道。  
“你听说了吗？白色小镇被世界政府抛弃，与周边国家交火后，被夷为平地了哟。看着那里人送来的伴手礼，心里都觉得发毛呢……这时代的流氓全在正义的一方，站在权利的荫蔽下。除去七武海不说，普通的海贼只不过是一群背锅的替罪羊。”  
从地下室升起的潮气吹来霉菌的气味，他点燃一根烟，试图吹散两人间沉重的空气。气压急转直下，他在窗口观望的时候就知道已进入春天难熬的雨季。  
“无论是世界贵族，还是海军捍卫的正义，在我看来都像儿戏一般，毫无真实可言。处世的诀窍就是成为准则……”多弗优雅地垂下双臂，检查指甲似的在掌心抽出丝线，“你也明白吧，兄弟。”  
他卯足了劲儿吐出一个烟圈作为回应。  
“这世上的一切都像骗人的。也难怪有那么多人追求历史正文！罗西，你不会说谎真是太好了，因为你连话都不说呀，哈哈。”  
不理会他的顽皮，多弗自顾自地说，或许正沉浸在感伤里，笑得牵强。矮窗外的乌云愈发密集，不一会细小的水滴出现在窗户上，雨声响起。他重重吐出一口烟，却很快飘散，沿着窗口的漏缝逃走了。  
战国先生说，不必去理解多弗朗明哥思考的事情，只需要限制他的恶行。连他也看得出来，多弗在他面前的心思行动就像孩子。直勾勾的眼神，纯粹的笑容，夺过香烟的手指，不自觉地滑过他胸前的骨节，下意识迫近的身体，这一切烦扰着他的内心。可他不能做出任何回答，任何议论都没有意义，他是海军，多弗朗明哥是他的目标。  
多弗浅浅地吸了一口抢来的烟，又下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“眼镜的事情先记在你的帐上，和你弄坏的其他东西一起。我可不会一笔勾销，要不然你根本不长记性……在还清贝利之前，哪儿也别想去喔。”

伟大航路，德雷斯罗萨，爱与热情与妖精的国度。人类在岛屿上建筑城池，妖精在地下栽培药草，生态平衡和友好建交数百年来从未改变过。热爱自然的现代建筑家将人们居住的公寓打造成波浪般弧形的高楼，还特意为那从未见过的妖精们留出了一条条隐蔽通道。和平的氛围笼罩整个岛屿，使这里同样成为旅游者们的心仪之所，恋人们的蜜月之都。  
然而，近期传来的噩耗令不少旅游者大惊失色：城中彩色的小楼房竟变成灰蒙蒙的废墟，林荫和港口弥漫着烟灰的气味，数百年来的死伤人数达到最高纪录⋯⋯这一切的起因都是那和平主义者的王族性情大变，对手无寸铁的民众大开杀戒。  
喔，没什么好担心的。如果这时有一名新德雷斯罗萨的住民刚好走过，他一定过这么说，王下七武海之一、曾经掌管这个国家的王族的后裔，唐吉柯德 · 多弗朗明哥解决了一切问题。  
半个月前，还有人吵着要为他建立一座全身像。最巧手的工匠和艺术家想要将他们的新国王永远封存在不朽的矿石里，将那个披着粉色羽毛从天而降的金发王者强大的身姿显示给后人。他们要雕刻三只眼睛，一只看向未来，一只看向过去，还有一只知天机。想都不用想，这些提议被国王的部下们全部否决了。  
没有人见过国王的眼睛，而没有眼睛的雕塑是没有灵魂的。  
在干部们的疯狂暗示下，那些工匠只好转而制作他们的雕塑，大小不许缩水。其实他们对脸上贴着培根条纹的人，棉被里的人，和肩膀尖尖的巨人都没有兴趣，只知道他们以扑克牌的四种花色命名，而且这其中并没有红心柯拉松。  
日头升到穹顶，影子缩在手脚架最低层，进行得如火如荼的城市建设告一段落，半张身子的雕塑在火辣辣的日光下接受曝晒，工人们坐在阴凉处午休。他们的国王从早晨睡到正午，此时还在昏睡中。  
王宫最上层的游泳池边横着一张长沙滩椅，尽管是初夏，正午的阳光已足够灼人。热度透过遮阳伞传达到那血管隐约可见的薄眼皮，天生的淡色肌肤被晒成健康的浅棕。多弗常在独处的时候摘下太阳镜做日光浴，免得脸上留下不均匀的晒痕。他一丝不挂地仰卧在一层骆驼毛浴巾上，只遮住私处。强健的肉体在这时看上去毫无防备，胸脯被没有规律的呼吸压制，抹过精油的大腿直冒冷汗。如果不是过度疲惫，他不该在室外睡着的。这不寻常的热度仿佛烈火炼狱，引得他陷入梦魇的囚牢。  
他们已经没有天龙人的身份了！就算全杀了，世界政府和海军也管不着啦！  
烈火扯碎哭号，火舌拽住衣袍，眼前的父亲蜷缩成一个小小的球，引以为豪的金色长胡子被踩得满是泥土。  
“求求你们⋯⋯他们还不到十岁⋯⋯放他们一条生路⋯⋯”  
不明事理的弟弟学着父亲匍匐在地，也有可能是害怕得两腿发软。正在换牙期连话都说不清楚，却仍不住地重复。  
“对唔起⋯⋯对唔起⋯⋯”  
他在后面站着，注视着涌动的暴民。喂，罗西的话，应该能理解吧。父亲那幅抛弃了尊严和血统的狗样子，在比自己年轻的少年人面前哀求饶命的样子，他打心底里厌恶，鄙视，到了有一丝丝怜悯的地步。  
“对不起阿，多弗，罗西⋯⋯我不是一个好父亲。”  
直到最后，他都在乞求，甚至向自己的孩子谢罪。在被上了膛的手枪指着脑门的时候，在挨了一枪后扭动着身子挣扎的时候，他都只是闭上湿漉漉的大眼睛，似乎在哭泣。  
多弗从来没能理解。  
处理背叛的部下时，那一丝丝怜悯重新浮现，这次他的心真的痛了。正在死去的不单单是柯拉松，也是他的罗西。过去四年里他们不是一起举杯、一起战斗吗？他曾在他柔软金发覆盖的耳边说了那么多亲昵的爱语，为了抚平他的心灵创伤去寻找各样奇事讨他的欢心，也从不允许任何人再伤害他不是吗？然而这份无穷大的信任被无情地践踏，满心的欢喜打了水漂。重逢的喜悦，相伴的快乐，最后全部化为一张空头支票。  
处刑果然还是要铅弹。  
多弗，他已经自由了，而你呢？  
柯拉松！你不敢向我开枪⋯⋯  
我还要问你最后一件事⋯⋯  
“多弗？”  
为什么，罗西南迪，那个时候你没有——  
“多弗！”

谁在摇晃他的肩膀。是双冰凉的手。他感觉到自己紧紧攥着身下已经被汗浸湿的浴巾。  
“侍者正要来叫醒你，我想我来就好了。”  
维尔戈从视线边缘探出头来，谨慎地解释，“喝点水吧。”  
“是吗。已经到约定的时间了吗⋯⋯”  
声音有些嘶哑。他支起上半身，接过维尔戈递来的玻璃杯时，生怕自己露出什么差错。不过这幅狼狈模样，如果是被维尔戈以外的人看到，只能痛下杀手了。  
“G5的生活还算开心吧？怎么忽然想回来了。”他将杯底的冰块用手指夹起来，放进嘴里嚼碎。他们已经一年多没有见面，占领王之高地的策略，或是今后国家的计划，多弗都没有和他说过，毕竟是在海军内部做间谍。  
维尔戈微微一笑，还是像儿时那样。  
“当然，你想什么时候回来都没问题啰⋯⋯”  
在墨镜后一双黑眼睛的注视下，多弗伸手去拿躺椅边矮桌上的浴袍，动作却被对方打断。维尔戈低温的手指沿着关节伸展的方向，滑进指缝间，勾住手掌。半边身子的阴影吞没日光，只剩多弗惊讶的眼中闪过的微光，被维尔戈的眼睛灵敏地捕捉到，可那也在逐渐缩小的距离中，湮没了。  
他先亲吻脸颊表示礼节，用短而硬的落腮胡磨蹭多弗耳后敏感的地方，逗得他发痒。看到多弗终于放下疑虑，嘴角上扬，然后才寻索他的唇，以轻柔的触碰确认他嘴唇的形状。多弗配合地扬起头，合上眼，温热的吐息节奏相合，维尔戈手指的温度令他发热的皮肤也感到愉悦。在嘴唇上的问候已经不能满足，他们同时张开嘴，舌头贴在一起。维尔戈缠上他的舌头，不断变换角度，用好像睡前的热牛奶般温柔的吮吸刺激他口腔中的性感带，指尖沿着多弗本晒得发红的脸颊爬到耳垂，玩耍似的揉着那里，拨弄那对金属耳环。  
直听到多弗叹息般的呻吟声他才停下，这个吻作为见面礼有些太长了，可他还是想让多弗愉悦在先。  
“喂，你不是来谈工作的⋯⋯”  
他没注意唇角的唾液，也不知道自己脸上是一副怎样的表情，仍摆出一副上司的嘴脸，让维尔戈觉得有些有趣。  
“为什么不穿衣服呢？”  
“不是因为你不肯吗？”  
“对喔，是因为我不肯。”  
呵呵。他垂下眼帘笑了笑，没有松开与维尔戈十指相缠的手。两人的关系是什么时候质变的？或许是相伴的时间太久了，彼此的距离太近了，又忽然面临分隔，成为地位针锋相对的“敌人”。下午的气温仍然燥热，四周像深山里一般寂静。他的左腿架在维尔戈肩上，右腿垂在地上，模样挑逗。维尔戈的吻落在小腹，隔着浴巾用舌头描绘阴茎的形状。  
“认真地做……”他半弯着腰，抚摸着维尔戈的黑发，渴望切实感受到男人宽大的口腔，有力的舌舔上阴囊。汗水顺着耳后滑到颈窝，半勃起的阳具在维尔戈充血的唇间沾满唾液，看着颇像三流夜总会里出现的场景。他微微眯起眼睛，从鼻子里哼出声。维尔戈知道普通的口交无法满足他，刚才在矮桌上摆着的精油抹在手指上，先在穴口轻轻地揉动，接着探进多弗体内。  
感受到他的身体猛地一僵，维尔戈没有停下舔上铃口的动作，反而继续弯曲手指，促使里面变得柔软。用不着费什么力，那小穴仿佛诱导着他的手指深入，又热又窄的内壁一下一下地收缩，好像他们的心脏一样。  
“阿……♡”  
多弗伸在一边的右腿随着身子缩了起来，膝盖撞到维尔戈的侧腰。他没有在意，向着不同的角度刺激体内的敏感点。很快多弗自然地摆起腰，勃起的阳具在维尔戈口中渴求释放。他紧紧闭着眼睛的样子似乎很苦恼，又舒服地半张着嘴，哈哈地喘着气，喉咙里发出呜咽声。  
身为男人，一生能见识几个同性高潮的模样呢？维尔戈的视线越过下滑的墨镜，却只能看到模糊的影子。这时候多弗喜欢攥紧他们牵着的手，用另一只手遮住双眼。他是否畏惧头顶的烈阳，命运经过的浮光掠影，或是泳池里粼粼海水。无论哪一样，都无法伤害他。  
“呜……维尔戈……”多弗别过头，低声呼唤他的名字。维尔戈松开口，让他单靠后面高潮。他也快不能忍受了。在海军队伍里有固定恋人的更加不幸， 哪个城市都有愿意接待军人的妓馆，但和陌生女人睡觉时不可能唤醒他心中对多弗留存的温柔和恋慕。他更宁愿加班，虽然部下们以为他是心急去见生病的妹妹。  
他分开多弗的双腿，整个身子压在他身上，想要用干净的另一只手摸摸他的脸颊。多弗顺从地任凭他抽开手，在自己起伏的胸口摩挲，或是轻轻抚过湿润的眼角。  
“吻你好吗？”  
“嗯？你嘴角还沾着东西喔。”  
是一根淡黄色的阴毛。多弗伸手帮他的搭档取掉。  
“真的，治不好阿……”  
维尔戈一面伏下身亲上去，一面使他的阴茎抵在闭合的穴口，挺入的时候，留在体内的精油沿着肠道被挤到更里面的地方，令多弗浑身颤抖。他才刚高潮过不久，大脑对快感已经麻木，但身体却变得更加敏感。这幅仰面朝天的体位他并不喜欢，甚至厌恶，他别过脸去，手掌紧紧扣在眼睛上。明明应该被做爱分散的精力，重新绕回到刚才恶梦的负面情绪中。直到维尔戈忽然抽出阳具，射在了他身边的浴巾上，他才回过神。  
“抱歉……不舒服吗？我只顾着自己了。”  
别想那么多，只是刚醒来身体有些疲乏。他转而露出笑容，搭上维尔戈肩膀的手按住他的后脑勺，生硬地送上一个吻，只是在嘴唇上淡淡的亲吻。他看出维尔戈欲言又止的犹豫，便坏笑着指指对方两腿间垂着的阳具说到。  
“那个，还能再来一次吧？”  
这次换他为维尔戈口交，将沙滩椅调整成合适的角度，阴茎勃起得也恰到好处，他便骑在维尔戈跨上，面朝着他一点一点落下腰。整个中午都无人打扰，大概是维尔戈进来之前就安排好了，这王宫高处的天空平台全是为他们创造出的爱巢。维尔戈的手用力扶着他的腰，好像五指要陷进去似的。嘴唇包裹着他胸前的乳头，明明是没有感觉的部位，却被吸得异样敏感了。变得又硬又小的乳尖接触到维尔戈的牙齿，陌生的快感令他忽然叫出了声。  
为了忍住声音和维尔戈深吻，心里却不断想要呼唤一个名字。执着的十指相缠，一边满是武器磨出的茧，一边指甲缝中都没有污渍。他在恍惚中看到这样一幅景象，便安心地闭上眼睛。愈发激烈的动作，喷薄而出的快感，最后达到制高点。射出的精液散落两人身体之上，他没有力气站起来，仍挺拔的阴茎还在体内。  
维尔戈常会忍耐到他射精为止，才会自己在体外解决。男人间的做爱不光是刺激前列腺；他擅长这一点：努力将对方全身的性感带一同调动起来，让对方体验到近乎失神仿佛死亡的快感。这是他作为家族干部的忠心吗？或是表达尊敬的另一种方法？多弗闭着眼投掷骰子。他并不要求维尔戈抱有超过这以上的什么情感。 

从小多弗就知道，地上那个叫德雷斯罗萨的国家是属于他们唐吉轲德一家的。每月十艘载着天上金的宝船供他们家族十人消遣，偶尔还会上供各种珍禽异兽，或是新奇而精巧的玩具。他还记得，上供的礼物中曾有一顶精美的冠冕，是他最喜爱的。父母说他和罗西都是王冠上的钻石，像夜空中的星星一样。  
现在他是货真价实的国王了。从秘密返航的维尔戈那里收到迟来的祝贺，一面忙着策划一年后如何在世界会议上占据有利地位。  
家族的生意风生水起，小岛发展得无比顺利。他当着力库王女儿的面开了几瓶王宫珍藏的红酒，对着她无神的眼睛轻慢地笑着摇了摇头。  
“紫罗兰，盯着地面做什么⋯⋯妳这双眼睛，从此可要为我所用。好好打起精神喝一杯吧，妳父亲也不舍得给妳们喝的好酒，我现在招待家族的成员享用。”  
他打了个响指，国内顶尖的音乐家一齐开始演奏他爱听的那些古典或爵士，还有他们会弹奏的一切。自幼养成的对音乐和文学的尊重，虽不算狂热，但看在这群音乐家还未变成玩具的样子便知，多弗珍爱他们的才华，无法被任何人征服的艺术，和在空气中缥缈的音符。他高举水晶杯，如星尘般璀璨的大吊灯在荡漾的酒红中闪烁光辉。  
“维尔戈回来了，今晚是为他摆的宴席。”  
碰杯，家族成员彼此的交谈声嘈杂得几乎盖过音乐。维尔戈的任务已经不是秘密，德林杰和乔拉围着他想听海军闹的笑话。相比成为七武海之前，人数几乎没有增加，可热闹不比那时差。年轻的舞娘随着节奏起舞为宴会助兴，女仆们规矩地站在所侍奉的主人们身旁，她们都打心底里相信着多弗作为国王的名誉。 国土，荣耀，爱慕，财富——曾经被夺取的一切都被丝线牵引，回到了手中。  
宴会厅中通向露台的玻璃门开着，夜晚的风掠过蔷薇盛开的空中走廊，既温热又芬芳，一阵阵带走他发间的水气。他往室外走了几步，扑克们在夜空下等待着。  
“多弗，你下一步准备做什么？”红袍的迪亚曼提变化着引以为豪的宝剑，在他的抚摸下，这把凶刀仿佛蛇一样柔软，猫咪般温顺。  
“德雷斯罗萨是世界政府加盟国，如果我说要参加世界会议，也不会有海军敢出面阻止吧？”  
“呸嘿嘿嘿嘿，多弗，终于可以让这个世界吃屎去了。我说，多弗，让他们都成为肥料吧，又脏又臭的肥料。”蓝袍的托雷波尔跳到多弗紧跟前，挥舞着权杖。  
“噗嘶噗嘶……”和城堡融为一体的琵卡一笑起来，整座王宫里都回荡着怪诞的笑声。  
“为我们的家族干杯。”  
珍贵的藏酒洒落石板地，乐队更起劲地发酵着气氛。他几乎忘记了在港口都市Spider Miles翻腾着垃圾臭的仲夏夜，由四名最初的家族组成的餐桌，被天龙人追杀的旅程，只是那只北海的歌如海浪反覆，多弗听得那么清楚——是谁命令他们弹得呢？为什么偏偏是这首歌？二十多年前，他和弟弟远远望着城市灯光却只能提心吊胆地吞咽厨余，这只歌也在酒吧后的小巷里流淌。  
旧留声机留在了旧基地，和旧黑胶唱片一起，只有他最眷恋的那张碟还留在身边。那张漆黑的碟片上是红色的心，充满刮痕的碟面已经不能再听了，四年来，无论换多少台新唱片机都无济于事。  
可他仍能鲜明地回忆起那只歌。

“寂静，Silent。”  
在宴会的最高潮，鼻尖冒汗的小提琴手正瞪大眼睛准备拉出下一个高音，袒露的乳沟间塞着金币的舞娘正开怀大笑，刀叉与餐盘碰撞出清脆响声，勾肩搭背高谈阔论的海贼们正要砸碎下一个酒瓶。这个被光和影撕裂的可悲国家还不知道自己将遭受什么更绝望的打击，只有嚣张跋扈的犯罪集团举行的狂欢才最真实。  
蓦然间，似乎有谁的声音念出魔法的咒文。

唐吉轲德 · 多弗朗明哥被海军押送至海底监狱，新世界乱作一团。焦土，瓦砾，断壁，残垣，德雷斯罗萨人民再度回忆起了十年前的悲剧。海军，革()命军，海贼和七武海这四股势力对抗的时候，最终决定国家命运的还是人民。当他们万众一心，手指同时指向那个在幕后牵动人偶的小丑“JOKER”时，最后被关在鸟笼中的只剩下多弗朗明哥一人。  
没有法庭过审，省去一切申冤的可能，直达推进城第六层的一条龙服务。  
倒在地下黑市的码头，他心中已经料到这样的结局。没有逃走方案，没有补救手段，一条路走到底才是男人，不是吗？幸好早餐没有吃多少，要不然挨过罗的伽玛手术刀后的胃袋里，天知道会漏出什么东西。即便那时候对贝拉米说过，“我成为什么样子都可以”，在最后的最后还是想潇洒一点。 比如点起一根烟，用插进好几根肋骨、好像破气球的肺吸几口，赛过活神仙。   
“来说说四件你所不知道的事情吧，多弗。”  
“第一，我一直都是能力者。”  
“第二，我比你还要更早发掘见闻色霸气。”  
“第三，你的能力觉醒的那一天，是我放跑了你的交易对象。”  
语音未落，平躺在废墟上的男人从鼻孔中吹出一阵气，算是一声冷笑。  
“我是撞坏脑袋了吗？别告诉我最后一件就是你还活着这件事。”  
面对这么明显的事实，罗西没有回话，将革命军联络用的电话虫收进黑色风衣的口袋，一步步走向那束阳光笼罩的地方。留给他的时间并不多，藤虎率领的海军在新世界是不会被消音这种小伎俩欺骗的，就算有革命军的同志前来助阵，他还是谨慎地用见闻色注意着周遭的一切潜在危险，包括眼前奄奄一息的那个男人。  
是害怕吗？他浅浅地呼吸着，每一步都掀起一阵尘土。连维持鸟笼的精力都没有，半阖着眼倒在那里的男人还能做什么？然而到足以端详那张沾满灰尘和血污的脸时，他心中只剩下怜悯。  
多弗抬起眼皮眨了眨，想用手背抹去睫毛上的灰尘，却挪不动胳膊。  
“哟……怎么变得跟个大叔似的了？那种胡子不适合你。”  
“烦死啦，我就是讨厌娃娃脸。你这家伙才是，整天戴着恶趣味的粉色太阳镜，也不看看年纪！四十一岁！”  
“喂喂喂喂，对自己的兄长就用年龄称呼吗！”  
“会开枪打亲弟弟的哥哥，这世上才没有！我根本不承认你这样的哥哥！”  
他刚想要冷笑还嘴，腹部一阵痉挛，一口血涌上喉咙，却因为躺着的姿势不能很好地吐出来，害他抽动着身体痛苦地咳嗽了几声。头顶的日光真刺眼，地上的血迹反射着微光，看得他有些头昏。低垂的视线中，罗西的膝盖蹭到血斑上。  
“罗变得厉害了吧。”罗西平静的语调中带着一点自豪。  
“怎么？你还不赶紧去他面前……活蹦乱跳……”  
何必跑来这里说风凉话呢，他闭上眼，失血过多导致背后直冒冷汗，脑海中却无休止地辩驳，何必加入什么不入流的革命军，追求那种半斤八两的主义就能继续挫败我的计划了吗？明明过去连我的声音都不听，连我的手都不愿意碰，现在又为了什么，用他笨拙的手擦去额角的血水……  
“我也有我想做的事情。”罗西嘴角自然地上翘，两人间的距离很近，即便耳语也能清晰传递，“在米尼翁岛好歹九死一生活了下来。背叛了海军和你，无处可归的我只能另求出路。那种时候……”  
那种时候，他该庆幸早在小时候就经历过吗，不论如何，二十多岁的他并不惧怕一个人闯荡四海。  
“或许因为想着罗，心里就会冒出莫名的勇气。我已经看了足够多的悲剧……天龙人和世界政府，海军和七武海，海贼，究竟押在谁身上胜算最大。与革命军的人接触后，我发觉我需要借助一股外来的力量改变这个结构。”  
“哼，是吗……”他硬撑着仰起脖子，咬着牙笑了，“既然你我的目的都是翻覆世界，早和我打声招呼不好吗？非要把我的国家搅成一锅粥。这就是你想做的事情？”  
“……你？还在意德雷斯罗萨的安危？我以为这不过是你那黄梁梦中的一环，早晚你要亲手毁了这块土地！”罗西收起笑容，一屁股坐在地上，用手帕擦干净指尖的血痕。他暴力地按动打火机，当着垂死的人毫不在意地抽起烟来。  
“国王不是你真正的目标。因为你要参加世界会议而被毁灭的数个国家才是你真正的目标。他们一面对外界宣称强力反对曾是海贼的你踏入圣地，一面好像嗑了药的瘾君子用染血的钱向你买兵器。你只用坐在和平的国家里，在下午茶的时间里嘲笑他们一下。恐怕如果今年这件事没有发生，你就真的要和世界上其他王族一起……在玛丽乔亚决定世界的走向了吧！”  
他静静等着罗西感慨激昂地完成演说，等着他重新把烟叼在牙缝间，等着他用冰冷的眼神瞪着自己。这时候才摆出游刃有余的姿态，轻飘飘地回话。  
“你还希望我夸奖你几句不成？继续说阿。”  
“这是我想做的事情。”没有听到罗西的回答，他张开嘴边调整呼吸边说到，“我不知道你在这十三年有了怎样的心志，可以让你尽情完成……”  
昨日的宫殿被他亲手毁坏，旧日的亡灵却再度出现。不知道为什么，再次听到罗西的声音，再次见到自己的兄弟，他既不想喜极而泣，也没有再起杀意。重逢偏偏是在这时候，真叫屋漏偏逢连夜雨。他每喘息一次，都能感受到不平稳的心跳。但这股沈甸甸的情绪又是什么？他知道自己的故事已经要划上句号，而那颗本该停止跳动的心脏竟还有雄心壮志可想。  
“早知如此，就该追着你到天涯海角……”  
他已经没有更多回忆可以去追溯，没有更多柔情可以去怀念。  
“……我是真的可怜你。”  
沉默片刻，亡灵自言自语似的，轻声念起兄长的名字。夹着烟的左手在挥过的地方留下一串烟幕。  
“你的手从来不珍惜任何东西，所以无论多么珍贵的东西在你手里看上去都好像垃圾。  
“我们曾经住过的房子，Spider Miles的垃圾场，到今天的德雷斯罗萨，你所经过的地方无一例外变成了废墟。深知天龙人和特权阶层的腐臭和平庸，自幼天不怕地不怕。不遵守你的规则的人，试图反抗你的暴力的人，恰好站在你眼前的人，大家都是垃圾。所以你，多弗朗明哥，永远只能站在废铜烂铁上，成为破烂们的国王殿下阿。  
“总有一天，人们会在废墟上重新建起家园，而那个时候，你在哪儿呢？”  
他仰头看天，目光中没有亡灵的身影，耳边催眠般的声音也令他昏昏欲睡。正午过后，阳光充沛，四周却安静得像深山。从遥不可及的天空中垂下丝线般细微的声音，集中精力才能听到。  
咻——啪。  
烟花在绽放。  
一定是过去的日子来迎接他了。那天在酒吧后的小巷里，他们一同看到了烟花。这东洋的礼炮照得天空如同白昼，又梦幻得仿佛圣诞夜的松树。不知城中的居民庆祝着什么节日或赛事，将那些与他们无关的宴会和花火甩在身后，一路小跑回家想要让母亲也能看到。却发现，高耸的烟囱和水塔遮挡了视线，家里只能听到遥远的烟火声。漆黑的夜空里挂着几颗寒星，猎户座有些寂寞地照耀着他们。一家人望着垃圾场上空，听着闷闷的烟花声从城镇的方向传来。“我们家好像装着星星的盒子”，罗西在母亲臂弯里傻傻地笑到，因为房顶漏了一个大洞。  
“罗西，你越来越能说了，革()命军也教你怎么咏诗吗？”  
他费力地回话，心里预测自己还能再呼吸几次。  
“你从小就是个感性的孩子，分不清重要和次要的事情，所以我才最讨厌你了阿。”  
噗噜噜噜。他越压越低的说话声几乎被电话虫忽然响起的声音淹没。在亡灵的手从口袋里伸出来后，四周又恢复了宁静。即便如此，分别的时刻已经来临，发车的电铃已经拉响。六月末的风吹起，黑衣的亡灵站起来对着他拍拍屁股上的灰。  
“最后一件你不知道的事情。”  
他在掌心熄灭烟头，接着好像训练有素的魔术师，翻过手掌时烟蒂已经消失，一副不符合他个性的墨镜取而代之。俗话说得好，三十而立，罗西南迪已经不是从前那个走几步就摔交、笨手笨脚的傻孩子了。他拍拍胸前口袋确认里面装好的生命卡，保证自己过会儿能平安与同志们汇合。  
“父亲没有伸手反抗还是孩子的你，我当初没有向你扣下扳机。这其中的理由，对常人而言很简单，但你不理解吧？”  
这种形状和颜色都太过恶趣味的眼镜，想要买到一副还挺难的。就算到商店里说“请给我混蛋海贼多弗朗明哥带的丑死人的眼镜”，对方也不会高高兴兴端出这东西的。  
“明明是很简单的事情。”

你脸上怎么是这么一副表情呢？明明说亲兄弟明算账的是你自己吧。

“不是因为我们懦弱，而是因为我们到最后都打心底里爱着你阿，多弗。”

亡灵的魔术师打了个响指，无数岛民欢欣鼓舞的宴会重新开始。被拆毁的工厂成为临时避难所，被破坏的港湾停满前来救助的海军军舰，囚禁困兽的角斗场之门已经粉碎，那些曾经为血腥和死亡的娱乐如痴如醉的百姓，此刻都放下屠刀，彼此拥抱。他们唱着本族的歌，跳着欢欣的舞，赞美自由与和平，就像所有童话的结尾一样。帷幕缓缓落下，在不为人知的深渊里，多弗睡着了。故事将在别处上演，从父亲和弟弟那里交换来的“时间”，好像随着日转星移回到了他们手中。所有人本性都是残忍的，可故事终究要有个好结局。最后留在他眼底的景色是罗西留下几颗烟灰随风飘远，和不知道哪个傻孩子的打火机烧焦了衣服，落在地上的一点点星火。

“我和罗约好了要一起周游世界，等到局势稳定下来，我就会去见他。或许将来有一天革命成功，你我都还活着的话，我会去推进城再见你。”  
“如果那个时候，你想好了想做的事情，就去随心所欲地做吧。”  
“不过，可不准跟着我们喔。我们俩这前半辈子，都受够你啦……”


End file.
